There You'll Be
by Only Hope
Summary: Chapter 7 up!! Rick Evy Derek and Anna go to the Med-jai village. Ardeth has something for them to look at. Will it cause happiness or will it lead to death?? R&R PLEASE!!
1. It's Over??

There You'll Be  
Author:Rick's girl  
Rating:PG  
Summary:More on Derek and Anna.They are both 12 in this.  
Disclaimer:I don't own them Anna belongs to Jean and The mummy returns characters belong to Steven SommersDerek belongs to me if you want to use him you may if you ask me.  
  
Chapter one: It's Over?  
  
It was a bright sunny afternoon and Anna didn't plan on wasting the rest of her day.She would be meeting Derek in the park.Anna had just finished gettin ready and was walking down the stairs in the O'Connell Manor when her mother called her.  
  
"Anna,You know how we are planning to go to Egypt?Would you like to ask Derek to come?Evelyn asked her daughter quickly,for she knew her daughter was always in a hurry to visit Derek."Yes!!!I would!Thanks mum you're the best!"Anna yelled enthusiasticly.Evelyn smiled and hugged her daughter then left for the library upstairs.  
  
A few minutes later Anna was at the park and found Derek waiting for her.Anna ran over to him as fast as her legs would cary her and gave him a hugg and kiss.  
  
For twelve years old Derek was getting tall.He was almost five foot ten Anna guessed he was going to be as tall as his dad.His dad was six foot four.Anna herself wasn't a runt she was five foot 5 herself.  
  
Derek smiled at Anna as she pulled away and drew her closer to him.He couldn't believe they were still together after all these years.  
  
"Guess what?"Anna asked smiling a smile that looked much like her mothers while hugging him.  
  
"What?"he asked smiling back at her."Oh and if you are going to say you love me,whats not to love?I'm sweet and have a good personality...."Anna cut him off very quickly.  
  
"No,silly.We are going on a dig and.."Derek cut her off before she could utter another sound.  
  
"You're going back to Egypt?You're always going to Egypt and leaving me here.Do you know how much I miss you when you're gone?Why don't you stay with me for once?"Derek asked yelling so loud people stared.Anna's eyes started tearing up but that didn't fase him this time.Soon the tears were too hard to hold back and she let them go.  
  
"Derek I was going to.."Anna started to say but she was once again cut off by Derek.A side of Derek she had never seen before and she never thought she would.  
  
"You were going back to do what?Derek asked angrily.Anna took off the heart locket he hade given her with a pickture of both of them in it and threw it down running away sobbing uncontrolably.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile at O'Connell Manor Evelyn had just gotten off the phone with her son when her husband came up behind her.  
  
"You know we are the only ones here at this moment,Mrs.O'Connell.Anna should be out with Derek for a while doing who knows what and Jonathan is in his quarters and Alex in Egypt."He whispered in her ear her was unable to do anything to futher arouse his wife,for his daughter had just walked in. She looked more upset than a few years ago when Derek had hurt her. Anna being daddy's little girl she willingly ran into his arms.  
  
"What happend,Angel?"Rick asked while rubbing his daughter back trying to calm her down.Anna continued crying for about five more minutes then raised her head off her fathers chest.Anna wished her big brother was with her but he wasn't he was in Egypt so her parents would have to do.  
  
"Well it all started at the park and I told Derek we were going on a dig and he wouldn't let me finish and accused me of not wanting to spend time with him and all and I tried to explain he could go too but he wouldn't let me and I think it's over."Anna explained with the last word ending with a sob.Rick was upset but he remembered the arguments he and Evy had before so he kind of understood Derek.  
  
"Anna sweetheart,I'll talk to him and explain things to him."Rick told his daughter while soothingly rubbing her back.Anna nodded her head and drifted of into a well deserved sleep.  
  
Rick gave her to Evelyn and called Alex telling him he should come back to England early because Anna missed him too much.Then he set off to find Derek.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Should I continue??Read and Review Please any suggestions E-mail me at seletha34@aol.com or IM me or mention them in the review thanks. 


	2. Missing Anna

Chapter 2:Missing Anna  
  
That night Derek lay in bed unable to sleep because he was thinking to hard.Not thinking about anything but thinking about Anna.  
  
He couldn't believe he blew it.He didn't mean to snap.He loved her no way was she walking out of his life like that.He looked over at the clock for what seemed like the millionth time that night.It read 1:30 and he knew he wouldn't be sleeping that night.His thoughts drifted to what happened after she ran off.He had gone home to find his parents going into Londan.  
  
A while after that Rick came by to talk.Since he didn't want his ass kicked he stayed in his room and didn't answer the door.A few minutes later he left.  
  
Then his thoughts drifter to Anna.He couldn't belive he made her cry.Again for that matter.He swore a few years ago he would never hurt her or make her cry again.Now he had broken his promise.He was going to make it right right now no matter how late it was.  
  
Derek successfully snuck out of their manor and quickly and quietly made his way to O'Connell Manor.  
  
~~~~O'Connell Manor~Anna's Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In Anna's room she couldn't sleep either.She was crying too hard she was about to drift off when she heard rocks being thrown at her window.  
  
Anna walked over to find Derek out there.He was comming to make things right!Or so she hoped.  
  
Anna stoped by her parents room and heard everything quiet so that meant they were asleep.She couldn't have been more wrong.  
  
One outside Derek didn't give her time to ask a question.He drew her into his arms and gave her the bigest hugg he could and pulled back and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Anna I'm so sorry.I didn't nean to hurt you."Derek said rubbing her back."I love you,Derek."Anna replied and was about to kiss him when his father stuck his head out the window.  
  
"Anna!What do you think you are doin?"Rick yelled to his daughter then saw Derek and put two and two together."Anna you too come inside and I'll drive him home."Anna didn't want him to go home but they obeyed anyway.  
  
Once inside,they met Rick putting his coat on and Derek gave Anna a quick hugg and kiss before they left.  
  
End chap 2 should I continue??R&R PLEASE!!! 


	3. The Drive to Derek's

The Ride to Derek's  
  
It had only been a few minutes ago when Derek and Anna had made up and Derek was glad to get that off his chest even though he still felt guilty.Derek looked over at Rick.In his oppinion,Rick,Evy,and Alex were the coolest adults he knew.Normal adults or parents would be lecturing him right now.But he wasn't.  
  
Rick looked over and Derek and thought back a few years ago when he thought Anna and Derek was only puppy love.He had been proved wrong and he was glad Anna fell for someone good enough for her.Anna had inherited her mother's innocence and he had been afraid a guy would take advantage of her.  
  
It was way to quiet for Rick's likeing so he decided to start a conversation.  
  
"You know Anna was going to invite you to come to Egypt with us."Rick said glancing over at him.'Maybe I'm not going to get off without lectures.'Derek thought annoyed.  
  
"Yeah,I know.I feel so guilty I jumped all over her like that."Rick glanced over at him seeing guilt and sincerness is his eyes.  
  
"Yeah well,you know that gun collection of mine and Alex's that you enjoy looking at so much?"Derek nodded.It had always facinated him when he was able too look at their gun collections one time he was allowed to shoot one.Then Anna got scared,so he had to give it back to Rick.  
  
At his nod Rick continued,"Well next time you hurt my little girl I'll use those on you.Either that or I'll let Alex do what he sees fit with you."  
  
At that comment Derek's eyes grew huge.He was definintly never hurting her again.Not because of what would happen to him,but because he couldn't stand seeing her hurt and definently didn't enjoy the guilt it put him through.  
  
Seeing Derek's eyes grow big made Rick chuckle.  
  
By that time the were at Derek's house and as Derek thanked Rick and started to get out of the car Rick stopped him.  
  
"Would you like to come to Egypt with us still?"Derek nodded excitedly and then remembered something.  
  
"Would you do me a favor and give this back to Anna?"Derek asked handing Rick the locket Anna had thrown at him.Rick took the locket from him and promised he would then drove back to the manor to see what trouble his to ladies were into by now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Rick walked into the manor he heard laughing and he ahd learned from past experience that women laughing always meant one thing.Trouble.And with the two ladies in his life laughing...well that was double trouble.  
  
Rick followed the laughter into the kitchen.'What would they be doing in the kitchen at this our of night?'Rick questioned himself,but then again you never know with Evy or Anna around.  
  
Rick swung open the door to the kitchen n found them making cookies!Honestly making cookies at this hour!'Well,Rick thought,'I did wonder.'  
  
Evy and Anna turned around and looked at him.Rick just stood there staring at his wife and daugher,they both had flower all over them and and all over the floor.Rick finally got tired of standing there like a dumbass n waled over to them.  
  
Half way to the counter Rick stepped on his pants leg and fell in the floor!Anna couldn't suppress her laughter and just stood there laughing until she too fell in the floor.  
  
Evy on the other had walked over to her husband."How many fingers?"she asked helping him up.  
  
"Uh I don't know but I do see a very attractive British woman in front of me."Rick replied kissing her.  
  
"Oh common!Don't you two ever stop?I swear all you do is kiss and kiss some more.You know it's not good for my health!You could get spit in my cookies!!"Anna yelled at her parents.  
  
Rick pulled back looking at Anna."Well we will have to make more then."Rick replied kissing his wife again.Frustrated Anna got a hand full of flower and threw it at her parents tired of them kissing all the damn time.  
  
When her parents didn't stop Anna stormed upstairs and took a shower,then went to bed.  
  
Downstairs,Rick and Evy were still kissing when Evy pulled back out of breath."Do you think Anna is mad?"she asked her husband.  
  
Rick smiled down at her before replying."Well if she is we will make it up to her tomorrow."Rick replied before lifting her into his arms and carrying her upstairs to finish showing each other how much they love each other without any interruptions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anna's room  
  
In Anna's room she wasn't asleep like her parents thought she was.Instead she was getting a few things together for the night because she wasn't going to be in her room like her parents expected.She would be at Derek's.  
  
Soon she was done and snuck out the window and started towards Derek's house in a while she was there and found Derek's window throwing some stones up before the window opened but Anna's reacton wasn't quick enough and she threw up another stone only to have it hit Derek square in the head.  
  
"Oh my gosh,I'm sorry!"Anna said then quickly climbed up the side of the house into Derek's window.Once in his room she kissed his forehead and said she was sorry over and over.  
  
"Anna it's ok.By the way why are you here?"Anna quickly told him everything that had happened and she crawled into bed with him falling asleep with his arm draped over her waist.  
  
Neither one knew what would disaster would happen or what Anna's parents would think.  
  
NOTE:Should I continue??If you have any ideas email me at seletha34@aol.com or Instant message me at seletha34 or tell me in the review.Any requests for another story??Please do the same.R&R PLEASE!!! 


	4. Trouble

Chapter 4: Trouble  
  
Note: Sorry it's taken me so long to update I was suffering from writers block so if I run out of ideas I'll jost post what I have and let everyone tell me what they want to see.  
  
  
Morning came, and Anna didn't get up early and go home as she had planned. Her father walked into her room knowing she was probably mad at him for ignoring her, as well as spoiling she, and Evelyn's fun, so he decided to take a day off and spend it with her.  
  
As Rick walked into her room he found the window open, and saw that she wasn't in her bed. It didn't take long for it to dawn on him where she had gone.  
  
Rick went back to he and Evy's room trying not to wake her, but failed. Evelyn sat up and stretched noting her husband looking like he didn't know what to say or think.  
  
"Rick, what's wrong?" Evelyn asked her husband while pulling on her robe. Rick turned around and gathered her into his arms.  
  
"I think our daughter decided to spend the night with a certain boy she happens to love." Rick said feeling her sigh.  
  
"She told you she loved him?" Evelyn questioned. She couldn't believe their twelve year old was in love. There were times, she had to admit she thought she was in love, but it wasn't until she found Rick that she truly found what love really was.  
  
"No, I've heard her tell him and Alex before. It's hard to believe how close she is to Alex. I think it's good he's comming back this afternoon." Rick said while moving to finish getting ready.  
  
"Rick, don't be too hard on Anna. You really can't blame her after last night." Evelyn walked over to Rick giving him a good bye kiss before he left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Rick was driving to Derek's he tried to think of what he would say, then gave up, deciding he would just say what came to his mind right when he saw her. Big mistake.  
  
As Rick pulled up the driveway he noticed Derek's window open just like Anna's had been, and he figured the door would be open too.  
  
As Rick walked to the front entry of the house, anger and understanding built up inside of him. He really didn't know what to say to Anna.  
  
Finally, Rick got to the door, and knocked. It didn't take long for Derek's mother, Emily, to answer.  
  
"Yes?" she asked wondering what Rick was doing at her house at this hour.  
  
"I think my daughter might be here." Rick said walking in, and up the stairs. He heard Emily protest, but didn't really know what she said because he wasn't listening.  
  
Rick soon found Derek's room. Sure enough there was his daughter in bed with Derek, with Derek's arm around her waist. Right when Rick saw that, he knew exactly what he would do.  
  
"Kirianna O'Connell, what the hell do you think you are doing?!?!" Rick asked, and yelled loud enough to wake every dead person in all of England.  
  
As soon as Anna, and Derek for that matter, heard his voice they knew they were in deep shit. They both sat up looking at him, as he came over to Anna, and threw her over his shoulder saying "You Miss are grounded until further notice."  
  
Anna looked over her father's shoulder and waved good-bye to Derek not even daring to breath a word.  
  
Rick rushed down the stairs, and pushed past Derek's parents before anything else could be said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the manor Evy had just gotten off the phone with Alex, when Rick rushed in with a tear-stained Anna.  
  
"You know what she did Evy?" Rick didn't give her a chance to answer before continuing. "She slept in the same bed as Derek, and let him sleep with his arm over her waist." Rick yelled making Anna cry harder.  
  
"Rick, be easy on her, nothing happened and we did kind of neglect her last night."  
  
"Be easy on her? She's going to be grounded until she's forty is that easy enough for you?" Rick questioned her.  
  
Seeing as her mum was going to take her side, Anna walked over to stand next to her. In return, Evelyn put her arm around her shoulders and gently squeezed her.  
  
"Rick, lay off a little. Please for me. She didn't do anything that wrong." Evelyn said soothingly.  
  
While her parents debated, Anna went into the parlor until she heard the door open.....  
  
TBC  
  
  
Coming in next chapter: What happens when Alex comes back and finds out about Anna and Derek? What happens when Rick doesn't give in to Evy???  
  
R&R PLEASE!!!! 


	5. You're Back!!!

Chapter 4: You're Back  
  
Anna stepped through towards the door, and through the door Alex walked in!  
  
"Alex!" Anna yelled, jumping into Alex's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, and nearly chocking him to death.  
  
"Hey, what's the matter? Alex asked, noticing her tear stained face.  
  
"Well, last night Derek came over and appologised, and then..." Anna finished up the story, staring at her brother waiting for some kind of reaction. Hopefully he would agree with her.  
  
Alex stared at her for a while wondering what to say and think. Part of him understood her. He had to go through all of the 'mushy stuff' growing up with his parents too, another part of him was angry, angry at Derek for hurting Anna..again, and another part of him thought it was sweet of Derek to treat Anna like he did; sleeping with her with his arm over he waist, and caring enough about her to do so.  
  
"You know," Alex finally started, "I used to have to go through all of that, and I'm really glad I don't have to anymore. But I'm kind of upset with Derek doing that to you, but you said you were okay, so I won't do anything, but next time..." Alex stopped knowing he didn't have to say anymore.  
  
"I know." As Anna finished, her mother came in with her father, her mother obviously winning the debate, but her father obviously not very happy.  
  
Setting Anna to her feet, Alex walked over and hugged his parents. Alex was every bit as tall as Rick, and also was very muscular.  
  
"How was your trip?" Rick asked, sending Anna an apologetic look, but recieving a look to kill in return.  
  
"Oh, it was okay I guess. With my luck I had to sit near someone with stinky feet, but other than that, it was fine.  
  
Rick chuckled and helped Alex bring his luggage up to his room. Anna trailed behind them, making sure to keep her distance from her dad, not wanting to put up with him at the exact moment.  
  
Once in Alex's room and everything was put away, Anna sat on his bed, watching every movement he made. Alex seemed to sence her staring at him, and turned to look at her.  
  
"How about you and my go to the park and have some ice cream?" Alex offered, taking Anna's hand to lead her out of the room.  
  
Anna seemed to liven up a bit at his offer. "Yes, I would like to get away from mum and dad's mushy stuff for a while."   
  
Alex chuckled and walked into the parlor; telling them their plans. Once they agreed, Alex opened the door for Anna and they left.  
  
A day with her brother was something Anna missed. It had always been fun getting away from their parents, pigging out on ice cream, and often getting yelled at for not saving room for dinner. Even though their parents weren't always happy with their actions, they didn't exactly mind Alex and Anna going somewhere; because they had time for themselves while they were gone.  
  
Once in the city, Alex bought them tickets, popcorn, and a drink; and they saw the picture show. After that (even though it was begining to get late), they bought ice cream, and sat on one of the benches in the park; catching up on what had happened while he was away, and Anna told him how their parents still acted, and how it wasn't best for her health that they act that way.  
  
Alex chuckled, remembering being a kid, and getting annoyed with his parent's acts of showing afection for one another.  
  
"Are you still comming to Egypt on the dig as planned?" Alex asked. He hoped they were. There was a new dig site in Thebes, and Alex had already been on it, and he knew his mother and sister would like to go on it.  
  
"Yes, I think we are, I hope we are; though I'm not sure dad being mad at me and all. If its up to mum, I know we will; though I'm not so sure they will let me bring Derek as we originaly planned." Anna said, worried that they wouldn't.  
  
"Yeah, I agree; though I don't see the big deal with you and Derek. I mean you two didn't do anything, so it's not a big deal. Dad should've thought before he, and mum acted." Alex looked over at Anna noticing how quiet she had been.  
  
"Yeah, he can trust me. I don't know why he don't." Anna knew Alex would understand her. That was part of the reason they were so close. The other was he always had time for her, and was fun to be around.  
  
It was getting late, so they decided to go home. Anna wasn't to happy to go home, because she knew her father would be mad at her; even though her mom had talked to him.  
  
She hoped that in time her father would get over it, and still let her bring Derek to Egypt with her, so she could show him the place she loved; a love she had inhereted from her mother and brother.  
  
TBC...!!!!!!!!! Read and review please!!!! 


	6. Egypt, Here We Come!!!

Chapter 6: Egypt, Here We Come!!  
  
  
  
After two weeks of talking to his parents, Alex O'Connell FINALLY convinced them to come on the Dig in Thebes with him. Finally the day to leave was here, and they were finishing up a few last minute things before leaving to pick up Derek, then to the air port.  
  
"ANNA, HURRY UP!" Evelyn yelled from the bottom of the stairs while pulling her dark, curly hair from her face.  
  
"Oh for goodness sakes mum, you know how long it takes for girls to get ready!" Alex was dressed in black slacks and a blue button down shirt, his favorite colors; and looked just like a younger version of Rick, except he had lighter hair.  
  
Evelyn looked over at Alex, gave him her famous look that always told him, or anyone for that matter, that it was time to shut up; then turned back around yelling at Anna to hurry up once more.  
  
~*~  
  
In Anna's room, Anna was far from ready. In fact, she was just crawling out of bed, and it would be much longer before she was ever ready to leave.  
  
Anna rushed hurridly around her room, knowing her mother wouldn't be very happy if she made them miss the plane, or her father happy either.  
  
She grabbed the first thing she saw, which was a pair of khaki slacks, and a short sleeved pick top before throwing on the first socks she saw, which happened to be one white and one blue one, and grabbing her boots and brush; then rushed out the door, down the hall, and down the stairs where her mother was tapping her foot on the floor.  
  
Inheriting occasional ungracfullness from her mother, Anna sliped and fell. That was the start of a not so good day. Or rather put her in a bad mood. Expecially when her brother had a comment to make about it.  
  
"Good one Anna! Just like mum can't do anything without falling down!" Alex contunued to laugh and make fun, though she honestly didn't see anything funny about it.  
  
Having her father's temper, Anna couldn't handly his joking and did what her dad would do. Yell.  
  
"SHUT UP! ALEX I WOULD NOT BE TALKING IF I WERE YOU! SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Anna yelled, then stormed out the door hearing her dad yell something at her about "controling" her temper, which in her oppinion, was something he needed to do to.  
  
A few moments later, everyone else came out, got into the car, and after one last check were off to pick up Derek, hopefully for Anna he would put her into a good mood.  
  
~*~  
  
~~On the Plane~~  
  
There was one thing that was hard for Anna to do: stay mad at Alex. There were just to many times where he had helped her sneek away from her parents, get her away from them, or make their parents keep the 'mushy stuff' private. So, now on the plane Anna had to sit while her mother embarrased her to death because she was scared of riding in a plane.  
  
"Rick," Evelyn began, gripping and wrinkling Rick's shirt more than it already was from her twisting and pullin, "You know I hate planes. Why did we take a plane?"  
  
"Be.." Rick started but was cut off by Alex, knowing that his parents wouldn't get on to him, but would Anna for interrupting.  
  
"Because a boat takes to long and I don't want assholes taking over MY dig site." Alex said getting a smile from Anna, but a frown from his mother.  
  
"Alex, watch your language. And it's not your dig site." Evelyn said sternly, finally letting go of Rick's shirt so she could cross her arms over her chest.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah.." Alex grumbled, earning another frown from this time, both of his parents.  
  
Derek sat there, listening to the arguing, and wanting to get off the plane himself.  
  
"How long does it take to get there?" Derek asked, bringing them to remember he was there.  
  
"It shouldn't be too much longer," Rick answered him, glancing down at the watch on his wrist, and glancing at his other wrist studying the leather brace that hid his tattoo, before looking out the window again.  
  
~*~  
  
After another hour they were there, and Alex left to rent a car to take them to Jonathan and Evelyn's old house that they used to live in, and the one Alex was staying in.  
  
During the car ride, Evy went over the things Anna wasn't to do on the dig, and making her feel like a child, and embarrassing he to death in front of Derek.  
  
When they arrived at the house, Anna showed Derek where he would be sleeping and then went to her own room to rest for the day ahead and relieve tension from the long trip they had just been on.  
  
Hopefully, the dig would make her forget of the past weeks, but wishes don't always come true.  
  
~*~  
  
Note: I think I'm getting over my writers block!!! I'm SSSOO happy!!! PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	7. The Stone

There You'll Be  
Author: Seletha  
Rating: PG13  
Summary: Ok I decided to continue. Well I'm changing the coarse of things. They are in Egypt. Ardeth has something a gift of sorts to give to O'Connell's Anna gets a hold of it. Will it be a blessing or trouble??  
Disclaimer: Not mine. I wish...  
  
  
  
It was late before they reached the Med-jai village and everyone was exhausted. Anna and Evy were asleep on their cammels, so Rick and Jonathan had tied the cammels together so they could take turns staying awake.  
  
  
The village looked the same as Rick had remembered it. There were tents everywhere and out into the distance, even though he couldn't see it, lay Hamunaptra. Rick's thoughts began to drift as he thought of the first time they had been there.  
  
  
  
Alot had happened on that trip. He almost got killed, saved the world from distruction, saved the woman of his dreams for becoming a human sacrifice, and last but not least rode off into the sunset on a cammel with the most beautiful, sweet, charming, and loving woman in the world on his lap.  
  
  
  
Rick was drawn from his thoughts when Jonathan patted him on his back. "You want to get Evy and I'll get Anna?" Jonathan whispered, looking around for Ardeth.  
  
  
"Yeah" Rick responded, lifting Evy off the cammel. After a few minutes of walking around, Ardeth walked up to them.  
  
  
  
"Hello my friends." Ardeth greeted them. "And who would this be?" Ardeth asked, pointing at Derek.  
  
  
"Oh that's Anna's boyfriend Derek," Rick introduced, "And Derek this is a good friend of the family Ardeth."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
"Is that them?" A mysterious figure lurking in the distance asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes and they have the stone."  
  
  
  
"How are we going to get it?"  
  
  
  
"We'll get it where it hurts them most."  
  
  
~*~  
  
"O'Connell, there is something your wife has to see. Our people found it in the sand where Hamunaptra used to lie." Something in Ardeth's voice made Rick shiver. He had heard a little fear in it and he had never heard Ardeth sound like that before.  
  
  
  
"What is it?" Rick put away the gun he had been cleaning and listened more carefully.  
  
  
  
"It's a stone. No one is sure what it does, but I have a feeling it can be very dangerous if in the wrong hands." Ardeth reached into his pocket and patted the stone as if to make sure it was still there.  
  
  
  
"Let's get some sleep and I'll have her look at it in the morning." Rick yawned and began to go into the tent he and Evy would be staying in.  
  
  
  
"Goodnight my friend."  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
The mysterious men then began to sneak up closer to the camp.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok now I think I know where I'm going with this. Tell me how you like it and if you have a suggestion, please tell me!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Seletha 


End file.
